


spend the night (i will make it worth your while)

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: a sort of continuation sort of stand-alone to my other soft sachaeng early morning oneshot





	spend the night (i will make it worth your while)

**Author's Note:**

> read my other soft sachaeng here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128938
> 
> title comes from the song i listened to writing this: The Night by Honne

Chaeyoung wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of rain pattering against the window, the methodical taps lulling her mind into a relaxed state. She hums at the warmth beneath her, snuggling closer to the body holding her close and smiling as the familiar scent of candies and safety fills her lungs.

“Mm, everything okay?” Sana asks, voice gravely and filled with sleep as she wakes from her slumber, pulling Chaeyoung just a bit closer to her. The shorter girl hums once again, letting herself just enjoy being in Sana’s arms before shaking her head against Sana’s chest. She can feel Sana frowning because she knows the girl like the back of her hand, the Japanese girl's hand running up and down Chaeyoung’s back to soothe her.

“Just appreciating the moment,” Chaeyoung replies softly, her voice quiet to prevent from disturbing the softness in the air between them. Sana chuckles, low and carefree, switching from running her palm up and down Chaeyoung’s back to her nails, the bluntness satiating Chaeyoung’s body significantly.

Chaeyoung takes a moment to look up at Sana, tilting her head just a bit towards the girl to get a good look at her. Her eyes have fallen shut again, leaving her face completely devoid of the normal stress they deal with on a daily basis. Her jawline, carved by Donatello and Michelangelo and God simultaneously, is even more prominent in the light of the street lamp outside of their window. Her eyelashes kiss the skin of her cheeks, her lips parted ever so slightly, every single small detail about her making her a marvel to behold.

“You’re staring,” Sana states amusedly without opening her eyes, the corner of her lips quirking upwards ever so slightly. Chaeyoung smiles at the sight, still unable to wrap her head around the fact that this is who she falls asleep beside and wakes up with every day.

“You make it impossible not to,” Chaeyoung states simply, and Sana finally opens her eyes to look back into the shorter girl’s own. Chaeyoung merely smiles at the Japanese girl, tilting her head slightly like a lovesick puppy (that’s exactly what she is). Sana can’t help but smile back just as softly.

“How can you say these things so effortlessly to me?” Sana asks with nothing but affection in her eyes, her free hand carding through Chaeyoung’s long, dirty blonde locks. Chaeyoung lets her eyes flutter shut at the feeling, Sana having always known it was one of her weaknesses, and sighs contently after a few moments.

“I could write sonnets about you for the rest of my life," she hums as the fingers running through her hair falter in their movements slightly, "I could paint you with the most expensive materials until my hands bleed, I could sing every song I've written for you on every stage in the world, and it wouldn't even scratch the surface of just how much I love you,” Chaeyoung admits as she opens her eyes, boring them into the deep brown eyes staring back at her filled with nothing but love and slightly with tears.

“Son Chaeyoung, you.. you will be the death of me someday,” Sana chuckles wetly, and Chaeyoung smiles as she leans up to press her lips to Sana’s own. It’s soft, tender, everything that anyone in love would dream of, and Chaeyoung can’t help it when her smile grows to the point where she cannot keep kissing her girlfriend.

Sana smiles at her and it’s brighter than the sun and all of the stars in the sky combined, eyes shining like the moon in the sky. Chaeyoung makes a mental note to write about the galaxies she hides in those chocolate pools before leaning back in, pouring everything she has into their kiss. Sana giggles at the sudden kiss but gives just as much as she receives, and Chaeyoung’s heart could truly burst in her chest.

“I love you, Minatozaki Sana. Don’t you forget that,” Chaeyoung smiles against her lips, pecking her on the nose once playfully just to see the way that Sana scrunches it up in faux irritation. The Japanese girl giggles, wrapping both of her arms around Chaeyoung’s torso and pulling her flush against her, hugging her tightly against her chest. The rain pounds against the window but all Chaeyoung can hear is the way Sana’s heart pounds in her chest.

“I love you more, Son Chaeyoung.”


End file.
